


Perfection

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud Cuckoo Land is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/gifts).



Cloud Cuckoo Land is perfect, and has been perfect ever since the first brick was clicked on to the second.

UniKitty makes it perfect. Every brick is a part of a rainbow, and whichever way it falls – is perfect. They don't have to match. She doesn't match, after all. Every brick of her comes from a different set. She makes it work.

Usually, people don't argue. She likes it that way. She doesn't like to get angry. She has to keep a hold of herself, to prove that she's worthy to take her place, here in this awesome, perfect world.


End file.
